


Survival [of the Bravest]

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Series: Survival + Snippets [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if we’re going to survive in the long-term, someone needs to start having children. Someone not us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival [of the Bravest]

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually intended to be included in [of the Foolish] from early on, but the more I wrote, the more I realized it didn’t really have a place. I wrote it anyway.

“Jeannie thinks we should start having kids,” Rodney said, seemingly out of nowhere.

John looked up from the stove, where he was making breakfast. “You know I’m not actually capable of providing that, right?”

Rodney backpedaled. “No! I don’t me you-and-I we, I mean the city we. We have a small population compared to the other colonies, and if we’re going to survive in the long-term, someone needs to start having children. Someone not us.”

John laughed and turned his attention back to the mountain of eggs. “Lorne suggested the same thing shortly after the delegation left. I agree, of course, but it’s not like I can order people to start procreating.”

“I mean, technically you can, _Supreme Commander_.”

“It was a _joke_ Rodney, I am not the Supreme Commander of Atlantis, and while yes, I can technically order people to have children, I’m not going to. I can strongly suggest that they do, and hope the some follow through, but I’m not going sit down with every person with a viable uterus and demand that they put it to use.”

“Well, I suppose that does sound fair.”

John plated their food and sat down at the small dining table.

“Do you want children, Rodney,” John asked after a few minutes.

“Of course not,” Rodney said reflexively, but John, of course, pushed a little harder.

“Really? Cause I think you’d make an excellent dad.”

“Really? I think you need to get your head checked.”

John laughed. “I’m serious. It would be an adjustment, of course, because you’re kind of an asshole.”

“Thanks for that. Why are we even talking about this?”

“You’re the one that brought it up.”

“I was talking about the city, the future of Atlantis! You’re talking about _us_. Very different.”

John shrugged.

“Wait,” Rodney said, studying him carefully. “Are you… do _you_ want kids?” John shrugged again. “Oh my god, you totally do. You want kids _with me_. You’re totally insane. I’m having Carson check your head.”

“I’m not saying we should have kids _right now_. I’m saying that at some point in the future, I might like to have kids. With you.”

“Oh.” Rodney flushed. “But, as you pointed out, we aren’t exactly suited to, you know, childbirth.”

John shook his head and swallowed a mouthful of purple-ish hash browns. “Jeannie found something on her last trip to Nemora.”

Rodney groaned. “I’m not sure I want to know what Ancient device could assist us with this problem.”

“She didn’t give me details, but my point is, we _could_ have kids. If we wanted.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“But not now.”

“No, definitely not now. But some day.”


End file.
